Survivre avec les JB
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Allison emmène sa sœur et la meilleure amie de sa sœur voir le concert des Jonas Brothers. A partir de ce moment, leurs vies ne seront plus jamais la même...
1. Introduction

**Survivre avec les Jonas Brothers**

_Bonjour à tous. Cela doit être bisarre pour ceux qui me connaisse de me voir écrire une fiction sur les Jonas Brothers... En réalité, c'est parce que ma sœur est une fan (snif... je dois supporter la musique des JB chaque jours de ma pauvre vie...) donc, voilà une fiction qu'elle voulait que j'écrive pour elle. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps. Je l'ai posté sur « Camp Rock » parce qu'il n'y a pas encore de catégorie « Jonas » (la série tv)._

**Introduction:**

Cela faisait quelques mois déjà que Rita demandait, non... harcelait sa sœur pour aller voir le nouveau groupe à la mode: les Jonas Brothers !

Car oui, Rita, depuis leur apparition, était une véritable fan. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas tardé à la rejoindre dans cette adoration et elles étaient à présent en quête pour aller les voir en concert. Seulement, il y avait un problème, car Allison, la grande sœur de Rita, était au contraire contre ce groupe, qu'elle trouvait comme tout les autres: B.C.B.G, autrement dit Beau Cul Belle Gueule (et non Bon Chic Bon Genre !). Elle répétait sans cesse à sa sœur que ce genre de groupe de jeunes, certes beaux, ne durait que quelques mois, et qu'ensuite des producteurs trouveraient d'autres jeunes, plus canons, plus classes, avec une histoire à faire pleurer et leur feraient faire un tube... et ainsi de suite.

Bien sûr sa sœur n'en avait rien à faire et ne faisait que répondre qu'elle les adorait et qu'elle voulait les voir à tout prix quitte à tout sacrifier, son école, ses loisirs, son club de sport (le basket) même son portable elle était prête à ne plus en avoir pour aller les voir !

Un jour, alors que Rita rentrait de son école en soupirant, elle vint voir sa sœur et lui dit:

-Je n'en peux plus, aujourd'hui encore, Myriam m'a dit qu'elle allait voir les Jonas Brothers en concert le mois prochain... Pfff qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve cette garce avec tout son fric !

-Je sais, lui répondit sa sœur tout en gardant ses yeux rivés à son livre.

-Et en plus il n'y a plus aucune place, AUCUNE ! dit-elle exaspérée.

-Je sais...

-Et tu sais pas le pire ? Il paraît que la mère à Kate a trouvé une personne de confiance pour qu'elle aille voir le concert... tu te rends compte ? Ma meilleure amie va voir les Jonas Brothers en vrai ! Et moi non... dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je sais...

Rita allait continuer à se lamenter quand elle s'arrêta net. Tout cela était très bizarre, sa soeur qui d'habitude aurait critiqué ce groupe en lançant des "ce n'est pas grave de louper un concert aussi nul" en passant pas l'éternel " va donc voir le festival culturel !" ne disait rien à part des "je sais" ? Tout cela n'était définitivement pas normal. D'autant plus qu'elle ne levait même pas les yeux pour lui parler.

-Dis-moi Allison, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Oui, pourquoi ? demanda sa soeur en gardant obstinément ses yeux sur son livre.

-Je ne sais pas... peut être parce que je te parle de mon groupe préféré, que je me lamente depuis bientôt un quart d'heure et que tu n'as toujours pas dit une réflexion... dit-elle de plus en plus soucieuse.

-Ecoute Rita... je... je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer... dit-elle subitement d'un ton très serieux, que Rita ne lui connaissait pas

-Vas-y, dit-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

-Et bien... j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à te dire... dit-elle en enlevant enfin son livre de devant elle, affichant un air grave sur son visage, et en le posant sur la table.

Rita était paralysée... quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de sa soeur depuis quelques temps... déja l'autre jour elle l'avait surprise au téléphone, et dès que sa soeur l'avait vue, elle avait mis fin à la conversation et avait raccroché. Rita avait bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais celle-ci lui avait répondu un bref "c'est rien" avant de changer de sujet. Et maintenant elle lui disait ça... mais que cachait-elle ?

-Voilà... ben... par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Demanda Allison, gênée.

-Ehh... la... la mauvaise, dit-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

Allison prit une grande inspiration et lui dit:

-Tu ne participeras pas au voyage de basket cette année et tu louperas les 3 prochain cours.

-... Rita déglutit, il était vrai que depuis que leurs parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, sa soeur s'était battue pour avoir sa garde.

Et après maintes efforts, elle l'obtint. Dès lors, sa soeur enchaînait les petits boulots et les jobs de nuit pour subvenir à tout ses besoins : portable, ordinateur, club de basket... bref elle n'arrêtait pas de travailler pour elle. Rita s'aperçut alors que la situation était grave... elle n'avait jamais réfléchit aux besoins de sa soeur, ne pensant toujours qu'à elle et aux Jonas Brothers... pfff qu'est ce qu'elle avait été bête, naïve et immature !

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues qui se teintèrent de rouge.

-Je suis désolée... je ne pensais pas que ça te mettrait dans cet état, lui dit Allison qui commença à s'inquiéter du tournant que prenait cette histoire.

-Non... snif... c'est... c'est moi qui m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer... dit-elle... je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et ... et je... je vais faire des efforts pour arranger ça. Si tu veux, je... j'arrêterais le sport à la fin de l'année et je vendrais mon ordinateur portable pour que l'on ait plus d'argent ! dit-elle en essayant de paraitre contente malgré ses larmes.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir la bonne nouvelle ? demanda Allison qui sourit devant l'état de tristesse de sa petite soeur chérie. "Si elle savait..." pensa-t-elle contente qu'elle n'ait rien découvert jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Vas-y... dit-elle en esquissant un sourire... mais tu n'es pas obligée de compenser par autre chose tu sais... dit-elle en embrassant sa sœur sur la joue... tu es la meilleur grande sœur que j'ai jamais eu !

-Je sais... d'abord parce que je suis ton unique grande sœur et ensuite parce que quand je t'aurais annoncé la bonne nouvelle tu n'auras plus envie de pleurer... dit-elle un sourire énigmatique qui piqua la curiosité de Rita.

-...

-...

-Alors dis ! s'écria Rita qui ne supportait plus le silence mystérieux de sa soeur.

-Le treize juillet... tu...enfin, nous... allons aller...au concert des Jonas Brothers ! s'exclama Allison.

**Fin de l'introduction**

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Ma sœur: Alors, tu crois qu'ils vont aimé ?_

_Moa: Ché pas... tu sais c'est les Jonas Brothers alors..._

_Ma sœur: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Les Jonas Brothers sont les meilleurs *danse de la fan dégentée*_

_Moi:*soupire* Pitié ! Aidez-moi..._

_Rewiews ? _

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20 _

_**Ce chapitre à été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Le concert

_Vraiment désolée d'avoir tardé à vous mettre la suite... que voulez-vous, les vacances c'est toujours dehors qu'on les passe ^_^ Vous me pardonnez si je vous mets deux chapitres ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 1:**

_1 mois plus tard_

-Whooa ! Je n'y crois pas, on est dans l'avion pour aller voir les Jonas Brothers, s'écria Rita, folle de joie, pour la cinquante-quatrième fois

-J'ai trop hâte ! Rajouta Kate pour la vingt-troisième fois

-Mouai... pfff... j'vous jure ! Dit Allison en levant les yeux pour la soixante-dix-huitième fois de la journée

Depuis un mois, sa sœur était infernale ! Elle ne faisait que parler des Jonas Brothers ... Jonas Brothers( quel nom de groupe de musique nul ! Non mais ils ne s'étaient pas foulé serieux !) on fait ça... Jonas Brothers on dit ça... Joe (mais qui est Joe ? Se demandait-elle à chaque fois ?) chante trop bien (ah oui... c'est le chanteur... enfin si on peux appeler ça comme ça parce que franchement vu ce qu'...) Nick (c'est qui lui encore ? Ah oui... un frère hahahaha...Pffff...!) joue trop bien de piano dans le dernier CD et Kevin (encore un ? Mais il y en a combien dans ce groupe stupide ?) est le meilleur guitariste et blablablablabla...

Bref, en résumé, Allison en avait marre ! Et dès qu'elle aurait vu les Brothers Jonas (ou était-ce les Jonas Brothers ?) elle bannirait le nom de ce groupe et tout s'y rapportant de près ou de loin de sa maison !

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA ! Cria Rita.

Allison revint brusquement à la réalité, comprenant que ce cri était celui de sa sœur.  
Elle se retourna brusquement vers Rita, affolée:

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dirent Allison et Kate en même temps.

-On va voir les Jonas Brothers ! cria Rita.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Cria Allison, posant une main sur son cœur, tu m'as fait peur ! Arrête de crier comme ça, sinon, je te préviens que l'on retourne à la maison sans avoir vu les … (elle laissa un blanc de deux secondes) Brothers Joras ?

-Jonas Brothers … rectifia Rita …

-Pfff... dit Kate en regardant son amie... franchement un peu de retenue !...KYYYYYYAAAA ! On va voir les Jonas Brothers !

Y'en à pas une pour rattraper l'autre, pensa Allison en retournant à son livre.

Douze heures d'avion plus tard,les trois filles débarquèrent à Washington.

-Enfin arrivés ! dit Rita en baillant, j'en pouvais plus du gamin qui pleurait derrière moi.

-C'est vrai qu'il était bruyant, rajouta Kate.

-Un peu de tolérance les filles ! Allez, allons à l'hôtel « Alexander III ». J'ai réservé une chambre pour une nuit, Dit Allison.

-Quoi ? Une seule nuit ? On reste pas quelques jours ? Demanda Rita déçue

-Non, c'est trop cher ! Dit Allison

-Mais c'est la première fois qu'on vient à Washington, on aurait pu faire un peu de tourisme et...

-Rita Sasha Winley, dit Allison d'un air menaçant, on va au concert des Jo... je ne sais quoi alors tu me feras le plaisir d'apprécier et de te taire !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre, je file les billets à la première personne que je vois, compris ? Dit Allison énervée que sa sœur en demande toujours plus.

-Oui Aly... désolée, s'excusa Rita. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que j'en rajoute... pensa-t-elle en regardant sa soeur.

-Ouais... je préfère... bon, maintenant que tout est clair, appelons un taxi et allons à l'hôtel dormir... on a des heures à rattraper... c'est vrai que le môme était chiant, dit-elle faisant sourire Rita et Kate.

-Je peux steu'plaît? Demanda Rita, des étoiles dans les yeux, j'ai toujours rêvé de héler un taxi !

-Vas-y si ça te fait plaisir, dit Allison fatiguée.

-Fiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Siffla Rita.

~OoO~

Trente minutes plus tard, les trois filles étaient dans leurs chambre,épuisées et n'arrivaient plus à tenir sur leurs jambes.  
Elles posèrent leurs trois sacs à dos par terre et s'effondrèrent dans un soupir de soulagement sur le lit et s'endormir rapidement.

~OoO~

Vers dix-huit heures, Rita se réveilla. Ayant faim et n'ayant pas beaucoup mangé dans l'avion, elle attrapa son sac à dos et fouilla dedans. Elle en sortit un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat et une bouteille de jus de pomme. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kate se réveilla à son tour, rapidement suivie d'Allison. Elles mangèrent elles aussi leurs repas. Puis, à la demie passée, Rita demanda enfin :

-Je peux aller me laver... après je me changerais pour ce soir ok ?

-Vas-y... dit Allison en baillant, moi je me recouche une petite demi-heure, dit-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit.

-Je me lave après toi Rita... traîne pas trop dans la salle de bain ! On va voir les Jonas Brothers certes, mais on va pas à un défilé de mode d'accord ? Alors passe pas trois heures à te pomponner !

-Oui Catline ! répondit Rita avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

-Et arrête de m'appeler comme sa ! Cria Kate.

~OoO~

Vers vingt heures, elles étaient toutes les trois prêtes. Elles avaient revêtit des jolies tenues de soirée: Kate et Rita s'étaient faite belles pour l'occasion, mais Allison avait refusé de « s'habiller » pour un vulgaire concert et avait mis un long jean « patte d'éléphant » et un t-shirt noir avec une rose blanche (que Rita l'avait obligé à porter) et avait laissé ses cheveux détachés.

-Le monde... dit Kate. Devant elle, se tenaient trois grandes files d'au moins trente mètres chacune.

-On aurait du partir plus tôt, je vous l'avez dit ! Dit Rita en lançant un regard noir à sa sœur.

-Oh ben quoi ? J'avais envie de faire encore un petit somme... si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée je...

-... serais encore endormie et ça aurait était pire ! Dit-elle en soupirant.

-Bah... allez on attend maintenant, dit Allison.

-Eh dire qu'il est vingt heures vingt-cinq et que le concert ne commence que dans une heure ! Tu te rends compte ? Et moi qui pensait que en venant plus tôt, il y aurait personne ! Dit Rita exaspérée.

-Le mieux serait de se mettre chacune dans une file différente, comme ça la première qui rentre choisit les places ! Proposa Kate en réfléchissant.

-Non ! Je dois vous surveiller je vous rappelle ! Dit Allison.

-Rohhhh... Allez Aly-euuuuuuuuu ! Dit Rita avec des yeux de cocker battu.

Allison ne résista que quelques secondes avant de finalement accepter.

C'est Kate qui entra la première. Malheureusement, beaucoup de place des premiers rangs avaient été prises. Elle choisit donc trois places au cinquième rang. Après tout, de là, elles auraient une meilleure vue !

~OoO~

Vers 21 heures 15 Allison et Rita étaient enfin installées et prêtes pour le concert; à savoir, briquet pour les chansons émouvantes (y en a t-il dans les concert de rock ?), sacs à dos posés sur les sièges et un petit appareil photo dans les mains... c'était pas tout les jours qu'elles allaient voir les Jonas Brothers... autant avoir des souvenirs !

-Bon, c'est quand qu'ils commencent ? On a pas que ça à faire ! Se plaignit Allison

-Patience Aly ! Dit Rita, moi aussi j'ai hâte de les voir,continua-t-elle, excitée.

-Mais moi j'en ai rien à faire de les voir ! Ce que je veux c'est repartir d'ici au plus vite pour en finir ! Dit-elle en souflant, exténuée. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des stars qu'ils ont le droit d'arriver en retard ! Non mais tu as vu le...

-Aly ! Gronda Rita. Tu avais promis que tu ne ferais aucun commentaire alors tais toi s'il te plaît !

-Mouaipfff... marmona Aly dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Mesdames et messieurs, ou plutôt mesdames et mesdemoiselles, en raison d'un problème familiale très grave, les Jonas Brothers ne donneront pas leur concert ce soir... veuillez nous en excusez » annonça une voix sérieusement grave dans le micro.

La foule cria ! Certains se demandaient s'il y avait eu un accident sur l'un des trois frères, pendant que d'autres affirmaient qu'ils allaient être remboursés. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit, faisant régner le silence. La voix dans le micro reprit:

«... C'était une blague... ! »

Alors une lumière aveuglante s'alluma sur Joe et la musique retentit. La foule en délire se mit à crier de joie, alors que le jeune homme commençait a chanter. Un deuxième projecteur s'alluma sur Nick qui jouait du piano, et une fois de plus le public cria plus fort. Enfin, Kévin fut éclairé sous les applaudissements mêlés au cris du public en délire.

Kate et Rita s'étaient levées et criaient comme tout le monde, puis les fans chantèrent en même temps que Joe.

Allison elle, ne regardait même pas le groupe, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre, et de se boucher les oreilles en même temps. Allison regarda alors sa sœur, un petit sourire aux lèvres; depuis la mort de leurs parents, sa sœur n'avait jamais été aussi excitée et ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça.

Le concert dura environ deux heures quarante. Trop court pour Rita et Kate mais une éternité pour Allison. Cette dernière, bien que très contente pour sa sœur commençait à regretter d'être venue. Tout au long du concert, elle avait été bousculée par des gens et avait attrapé une migraine.

Finalement, la dernière chanson arriva et après deux rappels, les Jonas Brothers prirent le micro pour parler, chose très rare.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, commença Joe.

-Nous avons décidé d'emmener avec nous deux personnes pour notre prochain concert, continua Nick.

-Pour cela, vous avez tous un billet (tous les gens cherchèrent dans leurs sacs), sur ce billet est écrit un numéro, dit Kevin.

-Si ce numéros est le numéro 863 alors vous êtes l'heureux ou l'heureuse élue qui viendra avec nous dans notre jet privé pour assister à notre prochain concert à Paris. Dit Joe.

-Vous aurez le droit de venir accompagner d'une personne de votre choix, continua Nick.

-Venez vous présentez avec votre billet devant la porte de service numéros trois qui mènera à notre loge. Dit Kevin

-Pour toutes les autres personnes, nous vous demandons de ne pas venir, si elles n'ont pas le bon ticket ! Dit Joe.

-Goodbye ! dirent ensemble les trois frères Jonas alors qu'ils quittaient la scène sous les cris hystériques des fans.

Kate, Rita et Allison récupérèrent leurs sacs et sortirent de la salle de concert.

-Faut que je boive un peu d'eau... dit Rita

-Tu m'étonnes, à force de crier t'as plus de voix ! Dit Allison, Allons aux toilettes. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers les toilettes.

-Ahhh... ça fait du bien dit Rita.

-Ouais, ben moi c'est la PREMIERE et DERNIERE fois que je viens dans un concert comme ça ! Dit Allison.

-Pourquoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Dit Rita un sourire ironique sur le visage

-Haha.. trop drôle je suis morte de rire... dit amèrement Allison. Je me suis faite poussée dans tout les sens, j'ai mal à la tête, et quand j'ai voulu lever les yeux, j'ai été aveuglée par la lumière blanche... pfff...

-Et t'as pu prendre en photo les Jonas Brothers ? Demanda Rita.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai même pas vu la tête de tes idoles, dit Allison.

-Ca va Kate ? Demanda Rita On t'entends plus depuis tout à l'heure. En effet, Kate était toute pâle en regardant son ticket.

-Ah, fait pas cette tête ! C'est pas grave de ne pas avoir le bon numéro... moi aussi je suis un peu déçue mais on aura pu voir les Jonas Brothers en concert, c'est le principal ! Dit Rita

-Moi j'ai le numéro 1769 dit Rita, et toi Aly ?

-Pff...Qu'est ce que ça importe ? Moi j'ai le numéro 1531, dit Allison en fourrent son ticket dans son sac.

-Tu te rends compte quand même la personne qui a le numéro 863 va voir le concert à Paris et en plus va faire le trajet avec les Jonas Brothers ! Dit Rita rêveuse.

-863 ? demanda Kate sans détacher ses yeux de son ticket.

-Oui, et en plus il paraît qu'ils vont manger ensemble ! Kyaaaa !

-863 ? redemanda Kate.

-Oui, et en plus ils vont manger en tête à tête ! et... mais attends je viens de te le dire, t'écoute ou quoi ? Demanda Rita en fronçant les sourcils.

-863... dit une fois de plus Kate.

Rita regarda son amie.

-Ehh... Kate ? Ca va ? Demanda Rita inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Kate montra d'un mouvement lent le ticket qu'elle avait dans ses mains tremblantes.

-... impossible... murmura Rita les yeux exorbités .

-863... dit Kate qui n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria Rita, TU VAS ALLE RVOIR LES JONAS BROTHERS A PARIS !

-Du calme ! Que se passe t-il, dit Allison en revenant des toilettes.

-Kate... le bon... elle l'a... le ticket... dit Rita excitée. en sautant partout

-Hein ? Dit Allison Mais arrête de sauter comme ça, tu me donnes encore plus mal à la tête !

-On va voir les JONAS BRO...

Elle fut coupée par une main qui lui bâillonna la bouche.

-CHUTTTTT ! Dit Allison en perdant patience … je réfléchis Ok ?

Pendant ce temps, Kate restait muette de stupéfaction.

-Kate a eu le bon ticket ? Quel ticket ? Dit Allison en parlant tout haut. Soudain elle comprit:

-Non... ne me dis pas que tu as le bon numéro, demanda Allison d'un ton suppliant.

-Si, répondit Kate en gardant son calme

-Et m**** !

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Allison? demanda Kate.

-Memmemememmemem ! Dit Rita la main de Allison toujours sur sa bouche.

-Pffff...; vous voulez aller les voir de toutes façon hein ? Dit Allison

Un signe positif de la tête lui répondit.

-Bon ben on y va alors, mais passe moi le ticket, je veux rester avec vous quoi qu'il arrive, suis-je bien claire ?

-Ouiiiii !

-Ok, allons y alors... dit Allison de mauvaise grâce.

**Fin du premier chapitre !**

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Ma sœur: Tu crois qu'ils sont fâchés ? _

_Moa: Parce que j'ai vu deux mois avant de mettre le nouveau chapitre ? Parce que j'ai pas donné signe de vie ? Parce que ce chapitre était bourré de fautes avant que ma béta (que je salue aimablement !) ne passe par là ? Nan... ils sont pas fâche t'inquiète pas ! _

_Ma soeur: Non... en faite, je pensais plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait pas encore les Jonas Brothers..._

_Moa: -_-''_

_Rewiews ?_

_Tchao !_

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Le ticket gagnant

_Voilà donc je fais deux chapitre pour le prix de un mais attention, en échange (rien n'est gratuit dans ce bas monde ^_^) je veux deux reviews minimums ! _

_En espérant que vous apprécierez !_

**Chapitre 2:**

Devant la porte qui mener a la loge, il y avait un nombre incalculable de fans hurlant qu'elles avaient le bon numéros. Heureusement, beaucoup de garde du corps avait été posté devant l'entrée et ne laissé entrer personne.

-Personne ne rentrera ! Affirma l'un d'eux

-La personne qui a le vrai billet attendra que tout le monde parte dit un autre

La foule de fan cria de frustration. Pendant une heure, les personnes crié, insultés, pleuré, pour voir les Jonas Brothers mais les gardes du corps ne cédèrent pas.

~OoO~

Puis, peu à peu, par fatigue, par lassitude, la foule commença a se dissiper et a partir. Au bout de trois longues heures, il ne resté plus qu'une dizaine de personnes avec parmi elles Allison, Rita et Kate.

Allison perdit patience et s'avança vers un garde et lui dit:

-Nous avons le bon billet !

Le garde la regarda puis se mit a rigoler:

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous... on laisse pas passer sans les preuves !

Allison appela Kate et Rita et sorti son billet de sa poche:

-Cette jeune fille, dit Allison en montrant Kate du doigt a eu le bon ticket ! Maintenant laissez nous passer, nous attendons depuis 4 heures ! S'exclama Allison.

Après avoir appelé un garde plus haut gradé, le garde du corps lui dit:

-Nous allons vérifié que c'est un vrai dit il en le donnant à son patron avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

-... c'est le bon ! Vous pouvez passer mesdemoiselles dit le patron en se poussant du passage

-Merci dit sèchement Allison en regardant le garde du corps.

-Allez y dit Allison en laissant passé les plus jeunes.

Mais alors qu'elle allait passé, une femme hystérique arriva en criant qu'elle avait le bon ticket.

Surprise, Allison s'arrêta et regarda le garde du corps plus haut gradé, qui lui intima d'avancer et de ne pas faire attention. Elle s'avança donc en ignorant la femme, mais cette dernière dans un mouvement brusque lui saisit le col et la tira en arrière pour la faire chuter.

« Laissez moi votre place ! Dit elle alors qu'elle s'avancer pour passé; mais le garde qui avait vu la scène l'intercepta.

-Madame, cette jeune femme a le bon numéro, ne m'obliger pas a vous mettre dehors par la manière forte dit-il en claquant des doigts ce qui fit venir deux grand et fort garde du corps.

-Mais je... commença la femme

-Madame ! Lui dit-il d'un air menaçant

La femme prit peur et partit en lançant un « je me vengerais ! » théâtrale.

-Faites sortir les personnes encore présente ! ordonna le garde du corps.

-Est ce que sa va mademoiselle ? Continua-t-il en tendant la main à Allison.

-Oui, sa va j'ai aïe ! Dit Allison en essayant de se relever.

-Je vais vous emmenez a l'infirmerie dit-il en la prenant dans les bras

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda Allison gênée

-Je vais vous porter, vous aurez moins mal et ça ira plus vite ! Affirma le garde du corps.

-Non, sa ira, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais y arrivé je...

-Mademoiselle, j'ai fait deux ans de médecin, je peux vous assurez que si vous marchez, vous allez aggraver votre blessure.

-Bon d'accord, mais je voudrais que ma sœur et son amie soient prévenus... je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne ! Dit Allison soucieuse

-Pas de problème, une assistante les ont déjà conduit vers la loge des Jonas Brothers à l'heure qu'il est. Elles y resteront jusqu'à votre retour. Expliqua-t-il

-Bien, dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps ! Dit Allison rassurée

Le garde du corps lui sourit et commença a marché vers l'ès un moment de silence pesant, Allison brisa enfin le silence:

-Alors vous avez fait de la médecine ? Pourquoi êtes vous garde du corps dans ce cas? Demanda Allison.

-En fait, comme vous l'avez vu, je suis un peu le chef des garde du corps. Mais je m'occupe plus particulièrement de la sécurité des Jonas Brothers...

-Ah... au sens général donc ! Dit Allison en réfléchissant

-Tout a fait, je les suit partout. Je suis leurs garde du corps personnel, c'est pour cela que je dois vérifié les personnes qui monteront à bord du jet privé et...

-Hein ? Un jet privé ? Vous possédez un jet privée ? Dit Allison abasourdit

-Les Jonas Brothers oui. Dit le garde du corps en souriant

-Mais... qui est engagé pour le piloté ? Ils payent une personne pour ça ?

-Oui... le pilote de cet avion est devant vous dit le garde du corps en souriant davantage

-Ou ça ? Il n'y a personne ici dit Allison en cherchant de tout les coté, puis elle réalisa:

-Non... c'est pas vous quand même !

-Ben si... pourquoi ? Vous avez l'air surprise dit il en regardant le visage de Allison complètement étonné

-Bien sur que je le suit ! Je suis dans les bras d'un homme qui est le patron des garde du corps, qui est un garde du corps lui même de 3 adolescent (je compatis...), un pilote de jet privé, et qui est médecin... vous êtes inhumain ou un génie pour faire tout ça ! Dit elle admiratrice

-Hahahaha... non... hahaha... je ne dirais pas cela ! Mais dans un métier comme le mien, il ne faut rien négligé... la médecine si mes « clients » sont blésés, le pilote, pour les suivre n'importe ou ect...

-Et bien... le seul problème dans ce genre de boulot, c'est que vous n'avez plus de vie privé... comment le prends votre copine ? Demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-... Je n'en ai pas... dit il les yeux dans les vagues

-... Je ne vous crois pas...je pense que vous êtes un homme amoureux... dit-elle en le regardant

-... Pourquoi dites vous cela ? Demanda-t-il intrigué

-... Peut être n'avez vous pas de petite amie mais vous êtes amoureux, j'en suis persuadée ! Affirma-t-elle

-Comment l'avez vous découvert ? Dans mon métier, il faut savoir caché ses sentiments, et jamais personne n'a jamais réussis a découvrir celui là chez moi... dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Vos yeux ne mentent pas... vous avez l'air nostalgique... ne partage-t-elle pas vos sentiment ? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle... je...

-Monsieur ! Il y a un problème au quartier A du bâtiment, on vous demande en renfort ! Dit un garde du corps en déboulent dans le couloir

-Eh... ha... oui j'arrive ! Dit-il

-Ah bien ça tombe bien, nous sommes devant l'infirmerie dit-il en déposant la jeune fille à terre. Pour le chemin de la loge, c'est toujours tout droit, au premier tournant, vous tournez a droite, tout droit, a gauche et une autre fois a droite et vous y serez ! Dit-il en lui expliquant rapidement

-Ah... ok merci dit Allison en essayant de retenir ce qu'il disait

-... ça aura été un plaisir mademoiselle... ?

-Allison

-Mademoiselle Allison, j'espère vous revoir un jour ! Dit -il en suivant le garde du corps

-Moi aussi murmura-t-elle.

~OoO~

Après s'être fait soigné par une médecin, Allison sortit de l'infirmerie et commença a se mettre en marche, avec une bande compréhensible a sa cheville. Elle marcha pendant 10minutes, suivants les indications que lui avait dit le garde du corps; mais au bout d'un large moment, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tourné en rond. Elle marcha donc au hasard, découvrant un vrai labyrinthe; et alors qu'elle commençait à désespéré, elle rentra en collision avec un jeune homme au détour d'un couloir.

La jeune fille tomba a terre, le garçons entrainé avec elle.

-Aïe-euu...! dit la jeune fille alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui était tombé sur elle.

La première chose qu'elle vu fut une touffe noir. Elle en déduit donc que c'était un animal (un chien peut être ?). Puis, son regard descendit sur deux yeux marrons et une fine bouche.

-P... Pardon mademoiselle ! Est ce que sa va ? Demanda le jeune homme précipitamment

-Sa serait mieux si vous arrêtiez de m'écraser vous ne croyez pas ? Dit-elle en essayant de se dégagé

Après s'être dégagé comme il put il tendit la main a la jeune fille, qui la refusa poliment en se levant elle même.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes fait mal ? Demanda-t-il en la détaillant

-Non... vous pouvez arrêté de me dévisagé maintenant... dit-elle en lui lançant un regard indifférent.

-Oui pardon dit le jeune homme en rosissant. Que faites vous dans ce couloir ? Seul le personnel y a accès normalement dit-il en plissant les yeux

-Ah bon ? Désolée, dit-elle sans conviction, je recherche la loge des Jo... Jomas Brothers...

-Jonas Brothers rectifia-t-il en se demandant qui était cette fille

-Oui... peu importe leurs noms, savez vous ou elle est ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir

-Et puis-je savoir ce que vous leurs voulais aux Jonas Brothers ? Demanda-t-il

-A eux, absolument rien, mais l'amie de ma sœur a eu le ticket «gagnant » mima-t-elle les guillemets, et elles sont parti alors que j'ai été retenu. On m'a dit que je les trouverais la bas alors j'y vais mais le garde du corps qui devait m'emmène n'a pas pu venir vu que c'est le patron, du coup en sortant de l'infirmerie je...

-L'infirmerie ? Vous est-il arrivé quelques chose ? Demanda-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

-Oui... dit-elle en commençant a en avoir marre qu'il l'interromps, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai été retenu par une fille qui voulais voir les Brothers Jonas et elle m'a fait tombé ce qui ma fait une entorse et je...

-Jonas Brothers rectifia-t-il une seconde fois

-Oui... Bon si vous ne savez pas ou elle est vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité dit-elle en commençant a s'énerver

-Sa tombe bien car je m'y rendait justement. Avez vous toujours mal a votre cheville ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet

-Non... sa va dit-elle contente malgrés tout qu'il sache ou cette maudite loge se trouve.

-Bien alors suivez moi sil vous plait dit-il en s'engagent dans le couloir.

~OoO~

Après un petit moment de silence ou ni l'un ni l'autre n'osez parlé, le jeune homme entama la conversation:

-Alors vous avez une sœur ? Vous êtes venu voir le concert ? Demanda-il en souriant

-Bien sur, sinon, pourquoi serais-je ici répondit-elle sur un ton évident

-Oui... dit-il son sourire disparaissant légèrement et en se demandant si cette fille avait quelques chose de gentil en elle. Il reprit confiance et lui en redemandant tout aussi gentiment:

-Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer ? J'ai 22 ans, et je me sens vieux quand vous me vouvoyer.

Aly regarda le jeune homme qui était en face de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air jeune et cela l'étonna de voir qu'il travailler ici. D'ailleurs c'était bizarre parce qu'elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne savait pas ou... Bah, il a l'air gentil et en plus il me montre le chemin alors, soyons plus cordiale dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

-Pas de problème. Je m'appelle Allison et j'ai 24 ans.

-Moi, c'est Kévin. Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme avec insistance.

-Tiens, sa me rappel quelqu'un... mais je ne sais pas qui... pensa-t-elle tout haut, bah, sa va me revenir dit-elle. C'était quand même bizarre que son visage et son nom lui rappelle quelqu'un... êtes-ce une connaissance de longue date ?

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous n'avez pas l'air de les connaître dit-il sur la défensive

-Qui donc ? Demanda Aly en sortant de ses pensées.

-Les Jonas Brothers ! S'exclama Kevin comme une évidence.

-En effet, ma soeur et sa meilleur amie sont fans d'eux depuis leurs sortit, et elles ont toujours eu envie d'allé les voir en concert, alors même si je n'aime absolument pas leurs musique, je l'ai ai accompagné pour qu'elle aille les voir.

-Oh... je vois... donc vous... hum... vous n'avez pas aimé le concert si je comprends bien, dit-il, présentant une réponse négative qui arriva vite:

-C'est exact ! Mais si vous êtes un de leurs fans je ne vais rien dire... dit-elle en se ravissant.

-Non, non... allez y je suis prêt a entendre votre opinion dit-il en sachant qu'il allait en prendre plein la tête.

-Et bien...si vous êtes sur... j'ai trouvé que le concert était un véritable enfer ! Les lumières m'ont aveuglé, je n'ai donc pas pu voir le visages des musiciens; je ne connait pas leurs têtes... pourtant avec les posters de ma soeur dans sa chambre je devrais être habitué mais je dois avouer que je ne m'en rappelle plus trop... quel ironie du sort dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui... Peut etre les avez vous croisez sans les voir dit-il en souriant.

-Peut etre... enfin bref, la musique était trop forte, le chanteur gueulé plus qu'il ne chantait, et les musiciens joué une musique répétitives... a mon avis ils doivent apprendre deux ou trois accords et il les joue a longueurs de leurs chansons... si on peut appelé ça une chanson... en gros, ce sont des jeunes plus ou moins beau qui arrive à faire quelques mélodies avec quelques accords.

-...

Kevin était bouche bée, C'était bien la première fois que l'on critiqué sa musique, son groupe, sa façon de jouer... Cette fille qui ne le connaissait même pas était en train d'insinuer qu'ils étaient célèbre pour leur physique.

-Pour moi c'est un groupe enfantin. Il dureront peut être 1 ou 2 ans et puis ils seront remplacés par un autre groupe avec une histoire incroyable, un physique plus avantageux et le tour sera joué ! Finit-elle. Voilà... j'aurais bien d'autre choses a dire mais je pense que ça doit vous suffire dit-elle en regardant le visage du jeune homme qui s'était peu a peu décomposé.

-Oui... sa ira réussit-il a articulé.

-Oh fait, vous etes un fan ou un garde du corps vous aussi ? Parce que vous l'avez dit vous-même , seul le personnel à le droit de venir là. Demanda-t-elle en le détaillant a son tour

-Oh... moi ? Non pas du tout dit-il toujours aussi blême, je ne suis pas garde du corps.

-Je m'en doutais vous n'êtes pas assez fort, comme le patron que j'ai vu tout a l'heure dit-elle les yeux dans les vagues.

-James ? Demanda-t-il surpris en essayant d'ignorer la remarque qu'elle lui avait faites sur sa musculature.

-C'est son nom ? En tout cas, c'est lui qui m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. J'espère que je pourrais le revoir, il avait l'air très gentil et intelligent pour un homme...

-Oui, James est l'un des meilleurs homme que nous ayons... enfin qu'il y est ici je veux dire. Dit-il en se reprenant.

-Et vous avez des frères et sœurs ici ? continua-t-elle

-Oui, j'ai 3 frères au total, tous plus jeune, mais seul 2 sont venu aujourd'hui, dit il presque choquer que cette fille ne le reconnaisse pas avec toutes ses informations. Si c'était vrai que sa sœur les connaissait, pour Allison ne le reconnaissait pas ?

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi pas le 3eme ? Demanda-elle surprise

-Trop petit répondit-il en abandonnant. Après tout, mieux valait gardé l'anonymat, au moins, il saurait qu'elle lui dirait la vérité.

-Ah, nous voici arrivé reprit-il en montrant une petite porte avec deux garde.

-Bonjour Christoph, Harry ... cette jeune fille est avec moi

-Bonjour monsieur, entrez je vous en pris répondit le prénommé Christoph en le laissant passé.

Kevin laissa passé Allison devant lui avec un mouvement digne d'un serviteur du roi en disant un « après vous ma chère !» ce qui fit esquisser un léger sourire à Allison.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la loge quand...

-ALLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY ! cria Rita en se jetant dans les bras de sa soeur, tu m'as fait peur !

On nous a dit que tu avais été agressé par une femme avant de rentrer ! Est-ce que sa va ? Demanda Rita en détaillant sa sœur de long en large pour voir si elle avait la moindre égratignures.

-Oui, sa va... dit Allison fasse a l'inquiétude de sa sœur

-Tu es sure ? Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ici !

-Je me suis un peu égaré dit-elle mal alaise

-Sérieux ? C'est bien la première fois que tu te perd... et dire que d'habitude tu est une vrai pro dans le sens de l'orientation dit Rita en la taquinant

-Oui, bon c'est bon j'ai comprit ! Heureusement que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un qui savait ou été la loge des Jonas Brothers (c'est sa hein ?);

-Ah bon ? Qui c'est ? Tu l'as remercier ? Demanda Rita excité

Pour toute réponse, Allison s'écarta pour laisser entrer Kevin.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Kate et Rita s'écrient les yeux exorbités:

-KEVIN !

-Ben oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Allison qui ne comprenait pas la réaction des deux filles, vous le connaissez ?

-Oh mon dieu... Ally, que lui as tu dis ? Demanda Rita terrorisé

-Ben on a parlé des Joras Brothers...

-Jonas Brothers rectifia automatiquement Kate et Rita

-...et je lui ai dit mon point de vue sur ce groupe et...

-Pardon ! S'exclama Rita en se retournant vers Kevin qui était entrer dans la pièce et s'était assis sur le canapé en cuir. Ma sœur ne savais pas qui vous étiez dit Rita embarrassé.

-J'ai en effet put le constaté dit Kevin gentiment

-Rita, ne me dis pas qu'elle lui a qu'elle les trouvé BCBG ? Demanda Kate inquiète

-Ah, tiens, elle avait oublié ça dit Kévin de plus en plus amusé

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! S'écrièrent les deux filles au bord du désespoir

-Euh... quelqu'un peu me dire se qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Allison perdu. J'ai loupé un épisodes ou quoi ?

-Bon, je vais me présenté un peu mieux: Je suis Kévin Jonas, et avec mes frère, Nicolas et Joseph Jonas sous le diminutif de Nick et Joe Jonas, nous sommes les Jonas Brothers. Annonça-t-il tout sourire.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

_Comme toujours: merci d'avoir lu !_

_Moa: Haaaa... cette fois je crois qu'ils vont être content..._

_Ma soeur: …_

_Moa: ...et puis ils vont s'en doute poster des reviews..._

_Ma soeur: …_

_Moa: … et puis on a enfin l'un des Jonas Brothers..._

_Ma soeur: .Mmm..._

_Moa: … Ké-vin_

_Ma soeur: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LES JONAS BROTHERS ! _

_Moa: Tu aura tenu 3 minutes et 24 secondes. Félicitations_

_Reviews ?_

_Tchao !_

_**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé !**_


	4. Chapitre 3: Les présentations

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là et d'avoir patienté pour avoir la suite. Je souhaite dire quelques mots à **Miss Tagada **qui n'a pas de compte ici d'après ce que j'ai pu voir mais qui me poste des reviews à chaque chapitres donc:_

_**Miss Tagada** merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu sois une de mes lectrices sur les JB (ma sœur te passe le bonjour et t'invite à la maison quand tu veux pour la danse de la fan déjantée !). Pour Allison je crois que c'est l'un des personnages qui va apparaître le plus dans l'histoire tant je l'aime bien. En réalité j'adore les filles qui on du caractère et c'est pour cela que j'ai crée le personnage d'Allison qui peux paraître froide mais qui va ensuite se décoincer (Aly: Je suis pas coinée ! Moi: Si t'es coincée ! Non ! Si ! NON ! SI !)._

_En espérant une fois de plus que la suite vous plaira: Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3:**

Allison regarda tour à tour sa sœur et Kevin avant de s'exclamer presque déçu:

-Quoi c'est lui d'on t'es fan ?

Rita se cacha le visage rouge d'embarras et de honte. Une chose est sur: on ne refera pas sa sœur; la franchise incarné ! Kévin rigola, quand à Kate, elle esquissa un sourire sachant ce qu'endurai son amie.

-Eh bien, eh bien... que ce passe-t-il ici ? On s'amuse sans nous ? Demanda les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la loge.

Le temps fut comme arrêté, puis Nick et Joe (car s'étaient bien eux) sourirent:

-Cela doit être les gagnantes c'est ça ?

-C'est exact. Je vous présente Allisson, sa sœur Rita, et leur amie, Kate.

Joe et Nick s'arrêtèrent pour mieux les regarder:

La première jeune fille était d'une taille moyenne, avait les cheveux court bruns, et avait les yeux verts. La seconde, qui s'avérait être la plus grande (Allison) avait de longs cheveux bouclés roux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et elle aussi de grands yeux verts. Enfin la dernière était d'une corpulence moyenne, un plus grande que la première, et avait des cheveux aussi longs qu' Allison mais blonds et attaché en queue de cheval, et avait les yeux bleus caché sous une mèches blonde qu'elle laissait retombé sur son visage.

C'est Allison, qui brisa le silence en première, pas très a l'aise d'être ainsi détaillé:

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Allison et voici Rita, ma sœur cadette, dit-elle en montrant la jeune fille brune, et Kate, sa copine, dit-elle en montrant l'autre fille blonde. C'est elle qui a eu le ticket «gagnant» si je puis dire.

-Enchanté Allison. Je suis Joe, et voici Nick, dit le garçon en lui tendant la main.

De mauvaise grâce, Allison lui serra ainsi qu'à Nick.

Kate s'avança et en fit de même:

-Je suis Kate dit-elle en tendant la main en direction des deux jeunes hommes.

Joe ne réagit pas; les yeux rivés sur Rita qui rougissait sous son regard scrutateur. Nick quand à lui saisit la main de la jeune fille en serrant légèrement.

-Enchanté, je suis Nick... mais tu dois le savoir ! Dit-il en souriant

-Bien sur... dit-elle en répondant à son sourire.

-Joe ! JOE ! dit Nick en passant la main devant les yeux de son frère.

-Hein ? Oui, quoi ? Dit-il en lâchant enfin du regard la jeune fille.

-Voici Kate. Dit Nick en désignant la jeune fille de la main.

-Bonjour Kate, dit-il en lui serrant énergiquement la main.

Rita se leva enfin et s'avança vers les deux freres. Elle tendit la main tremblante vers eux:

-Bon... bonjour, moi je suis Ri... je suis Rita parvint-elle à articuler.

-Salut ! Dit Joe en lui serrant la main avec un sourire séduisant.

Elle regarda Joe, puis sa main, toujours dans la sienne, puis Joe, puis sa main... et eut juste le temps de murmurer « impossible » avant de s'évanouir, immédiatement rattrapé par Joe.

Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais Allison l'en empêcha, en la prenant elle-même dans ses bras et la déposa doucement sur le canapé sous le regard inquiet des trois frères (nda: devinez qui est le plus inquiet ? :).

-Ce n'est rien... c'est l'émotion, et puis le voyage et le concert à du l'épuiser. Dit-elle en posant la main sur le front de sa sœur.

C'est à ce moment là que fit irruption une femme.

-J'ai appris qu'il y avait la personne au ticket 894 ici.

-C'est vrai. Voici Kate, Allison et la personne sur le canapé est sa sœur Rita. Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Lily Parker, notre manager ! Fit Kevin qui décidément n'arrêtait pas de faire les présentation ce soir.

-Bien... par contre il va y avoir un problème. Dit Lily en fronçant les sourcilles.

-Lequel ? Demanda Allison qui se répété que si elle avait une moindre raison de partir d'ici elle allait la saisir sur le champs.

-Vous êtes trois !

-Belle perspicacité. Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? Dit Allison qui présentait que cela allait mal tourner.

-Eh bien, il ne doit y avoir que deux personnes. Répondit sèchement la manager. Qui à eu le ticket ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir laissé un blanc de quelques secondes.

-C'est moi dit Kate en s'avançant vers elle, mais il faut que Rita et Allison viennent avec moi.

-C'est impossible ! On a que deux personnes de prévu... il faut que l'une de vous trois reste.

Allison fronça une fois de plus les sourcils, puis lâcha un soupire lassé.

-Ecoutez-moi bien attentivement madame Parker, j'ai fais 12 heures d'avion pour venir voir un concert dans l'unique but de faire plaisir à ma sœur et à sa meilleure amie, par la même occasion. Je ne suis pas une des fans des Jonas... je-ne-sais-quoi, je n'ai jamais écouté un de leurs Cds et je n'aime pas leur groupe. J'ai passé presque 3 heures à écouté votre musique, 4 heures à attendre pour que l'on vienne ici; on m'a agressé faite une entorse (qui va mieux, certes,), ma sœur vient de s'évanouir, et je peux vous dire que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de prendre le prochain avion pour rentrer chez moi ! Alors il est HORS DE QUESTION que je laisse ma sœur et sa copine partir SEULE, sans moi avec des adolescents que je ne connais même pas. Finit Allison dans le silence de la piece.

Lily Parker se reprit:

-Il le faudra pourtant bien mademoiselle car...

-J'en ai rien à faire de vos raisons, vous avez entendu le monologue que je viens de faire ? Il y a deux solutions et j'aurais du commençait par là des le départ: soit vous accepté que j'accompagne Rita et Kate, soit vous refusé et aucune de nous trois ne prendra l'avion. S'exclama-t-elle en perdant patience.

-Dans ce cas, aucune des trois ne fera le voyage lâcha sèchement la manager.

-Bien ! S'exclama Allison pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

Elle se retourna vers Kate et lui dit désolée:

-Ecoute Kate, je te jure que j'aurai fait l'effort de vous accompagner, mais là, je ne peux pas vous laissé partir seules, ta mère m'a demandé de te prendre soin de toi... tu es sous ma responsabilité... Je suis sincèrement désolée... sortons d'ici, et vend ton billet, tu n'aura pas tout perdu et puis tu pourra en voir d'autres des concert... je suis sur que ce billet peux te payer un allé à Paris plus le concert... dit-elle essayant de trouvé une solution.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Aly, je comprends, et puis le simple fait d'être venu ici, d'avoir parlé avec eux me fais déjà très plaisir, sans compter, que je ne veux pas partir sans Rita et sans toi... comme tu m'as dis, je préfère retourné les voir avec Rita une autres fois... dit Kate, un peu déçu mais le sourire aux lèvres.

-Non.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parlé, à savoir Kevin.

-Vous viendrez avec nous toutes les trois.

-Mais Kevin, je... commença la manager

-J'ai dis, qu'elle viendront toutes les trois, d'accord ?

-Je... je ne peux pas... essaya de se justifié Lily.

-Stop ! Elles viendront, point final ! Maintenant, appelez un taxi pour qu'elle retourne à l'hotel pour cherchez leurs affaires. Ordonna Kevin d'un ton sans répliques.

-En fait, nous avons toutes nos affaires ici. Dit Kate d'une toute petite voix, impressionnée par l'intervention de Kevin.

-Dans ce cas, c'est encore mieux, prévenez le commandant de bord que nous partons dans 20 minutes. Dit Kevin à son manager.

-... d'accord. Abandonna Lily. Elle parti sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais en direction d'Allison qui l'ignora superbement.

Kevin se retourna vers elle et lui prit doucement le billet des mains, et dit en souriant:

-Tant pis pour vous,... vous viendrez quand même et vous allez devoir nous supportez encore longtemps.

Et il déchira le billet. Rita se réveilla enfin. Elle s'assit et aperçut que les Jonas Brothers la fixé soulagé, et que sa sœur vint la voir.

-Nous partons toutes les trois pour Paris, avec tes idoles (elle avait abandonné leur nom...) après ça, je ne veux plus un seul problème dans l'année qui va suivre parce que croit moi, j'aurai tout donné pour rentré à la maison à l'heure qu'il est. Ai-je était claire ?

-Ou.. oui dit Rita pas très réveillée.

~OoO~

10 minutes plus tard, les affaires des Jonas Brothers prêtent, un gardien vint les prévenir que le jet privé était près et les conduisit la bas.

Ils marchèrent tous en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées:

Allison se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS du venir à ce concert.

Rita et Kate se disant que c'était le plus beau jour de leur vies, et pensant déjà à ce qu'elles allaient faire en compagnie de leur idoles.

Nick, se demandait si tous se passerait bien, restant perplexe sur le comportement d'Allison. « je n'aime pas leur groupe » Etes-ce vrai ? Il était vraiment surpris que quelqu'un vienne voir leur concert sans aimé leur musique...

Kevin, lui, se disait que cette Allison l'intriguai beaucoup et il avait envie, malgrés son caractère peu aimable à première vue, de la connaître un peu plus. Après tout, même si elle ne les aimait pas, elle avait prit sur elle pour faire plaisir à sa sœur. C'était une belle preuve d'amour fraternelle, et il aimait ce coté de la jeune femme.

Quand à Joe, il se demandé, si, dans le jet, il resterais de la glace au chocolat et de la chantilly.

Tout ce petit monde embarquèrent dans le jet qui se mit en route rapidement.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

_Merci d'avoir lu et Reviews ?_

_Pour les fans des JB, une autre fictions que j'ai écrit vient d'être posté sur ce site: Le cour de Mathématique !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 :)_


	5. Chapitre 4: Le jet privé

_Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4: Le jet privé**

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, et... jeunes hommes, par sécurité, je vous demanderais d'attacher votre ceinture pour le décollage. Bon vol. dit le pilote dans le micro.

Kate s'installa au bord de la fenêtre, puis Rita se mit à côté d'elle et enfin Ally. En face d'eux, séparé seulement par une petite table rectangulaire de voyage, étaient assis les Jonas Brothers.

En face de Kate, il y avait Joe, qui voulait absolument être à côté de la fenêtre pour voir les nuages. A côté de Joe, il y avait Nick, et pour finir Kevin.

-Il va y avoir 18 heures de vol environ jusqu'à Paris informa la manager. Je vais dans mon compartiment pour dormir. Si vous avez besoin de moi n'hésitez pas ! Dit-elle à l'adresse des Jonas. Elle s'en alla passant une porte à l'extrémité gauche.

-Bon ben... je vais un peu dormir aussi... je tombe de fatigue dit Kevin. Vous devriez faire pareil... 18 heures de vol c'est long, on est vite fatigué, surtout pour vous qui avez pris l'avion et être venu voir le concert... sans compter le décalage horaire dit gentiment Kevin à l'adresse des trois filles. Vous aussi les...

-Joe dors déjà informa Nick d'un ton nonchalant.

-Pff...

-Vous avez des coussins sil vous plait demanda Kate d'une petite voix.

-Sous ton siège, dit Nick sans même la regarder.

-A euh... merci.

-Il y aussi des bandeaux noir pour dormir, et des boules quiese. Rajouta Kevin.

-D'accord... eh... bonne nuit alors dit Kate en s'installant sur son siège.

-Tu seras mieux sur le canapé, il y en a trois si vous voulez, dit une fois de plus Kévin, en désignant les sofas.

-Moi je veux bien, intervint Rita. J'ai un de ses mal de dos ! Tu viens Kate ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Eh... si personne ne le veux...

-Va-y Kate , je vais resté ici dit Allison en lui souriant.

-Bon... ok...

-Vous êtes sur que vous ne... commença Kevin

-Merci ça ira dit Allison en abaissant son siège. Bonne nuit.

Kevin l'a regarda un instant coi. Décidément, cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres... Elle l'intéressait de plus en plus.

-Je vais prendre le dernier sofa, si tu ne le veux pas Kevin, dit Nick en le sortant de sa contemplation

-Hein ? Ah... oui, tu peux le prendre dit-il en laissant passer son frère. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

~OoO~

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tous en début d'après midi.

-Bon... bonjour Ally, dit Rita encore dans les vampes, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que on avait pris l'avion avec les Jonas Brothers pour allé voir leur concert à Paris et...

-Joe ! Rends-moi mon tshirt ! Cria Nick en colère

-Joe ? S'interrogea Rita

-Mais Nick-euuuuuu, je retrouve pas le mien ! Dit Joe d'un ton enfantin.

-Nick ? Répéta Rita

-C'est pas une raison pour prendre le mien ! Pourquoi tu ne prends jamais celui de Kevin, hein ?

-Kevin ? Rita ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'aperçut que ce qu'elle croyait être un rêve, était bel et bien réelle.

-Ah, Rita, tu es réveillé ? En même temps, cela ne m'étonne pas avec tout ce bruit. Lança Allison d'un air las.

-Il reste moins d'une dizaine d'heures de vol dit Kate pour empêcher Allison de se plaindre d'avantage.

Rita finit par se réveiller complètement en se rappelant les événements de la veille. Elle suivit son amie jusqu'à son siège, s'assit, et commença à déjeuner.

Après avoir prit une claque sur la tête par son frère, (nda: digne de Gibbs ^_-) Joe décida, lui aussi, de déjeuner.

-Bon, je reviens, je vais voir la manager pour savoir combien de temps il reste exactement dit Kate en s'éclipsant.

-Tu déjeune pas ? Demanda Rita surprise. Mais elle était déjà parti.

-Elle l'a déjà fait je crois. Répondit Joe en la regardant dans les yeux. Rita rougis, pas encore habitué à être regardé par son idole.

Pour évité d'y pensais, elle se servit un grand bol de crushipépites (nda: les meilleurs !) et un verre de jus d'orange. Elle allait se verser du lait dans son bol, quand elle le pris en même temps que Joe.

-Ah... Pardon, dit Rita en retirant sa main.

-Non... vas-y, va-y l'incita Joe en lui poussant le lait vers elle.

-Ah toi l'honneur s'exclama Rita en repoussant le lait vers Joe.

-Honneur au demoiselles dit Joe en grand gentleman (nda: Gné ?).

Ils se regardèrent, et finirent par sourirent.

-On a pas fini si on commence comme ça !

-Oui, tu as raison dit Joe en rigolant. Mais je lâcherais pas l'affaire ! S'écria-t-il en poussant le lait vers Rita.

Rita sourit une fois de plus avant de regardait aux alentours si sa sœur était dans les parages.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Non... en fait, si ma sœur savait que je suis les conventions comme par exemple « honneur aux filles » elle rentrerait dans un monologue interminable pour finir par un « y'a pas de honneur aux filles, nous sommes à égalité face aux hommes ! »... ce qui n'est pas faux, certes, mais quand c'est pour du lait, c'est un peu exagéré ! rit-elle

Rassurée de ne pas voir sa sœur, elle prit le lait et servit Joe avant de se servir elle-même.

-Comme ça, c'est équitable ! Dit-elle avant de commencer à manger.

~OoO~

Pendant ce temps, Kate était allé voir la manager pour avoir de plus amples informations concernant le vol. Elle entra dans une petite pièce ou il y avait un canapé et un siège et aperçu Lily qui était couché. Elle allait lui parlait quant elle vu qu'elle dormait. Elle renonça à la réveiller et finit par sortir de la pièce pour revenir à la pièce principal. Elle s'installa à l'écart du groupe, prit son sac et en sortit un livre.

-Hum... le château de Hurle... une fan de Miyazaki je suppose. Dit Nick en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ou... oui, en effet... j'adore les dessins animés de Miyazaki... même si ce n'est plus de mon âge... et j'aime beaucoup lire les œuvres originales... dit Kate en rougissant de honte.

-Je vais te dire quelques chose... dit-il en sur le ton de la confidence, Joe, lui, il regarde encore Scoobidoo à la télévision... alors tu vois, tu n'as pas avoir honte... et puis, Miyazaki est un grand mangaka... je l'aime bien moi aussi ! Dit Nick en souriant.

Kate sourit à son tour, amusée.

~OoO~

Au même moment, au fond de l'avion, Allisson cherchait désespérément les toilettes. Elle finit par les trouver... fermée. Elle maudit alors pendant cinq bonnes minutes les toilettes de ce jet et allait commencer à maudire les propriétaires quand Kevin l'aperçu et s'approcha d'elle.

-Quelques chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui ! Vous fermez toujours vos toilettes ? Je veux dire, il y a un coffre fort ici ? Parce que si ce n'est pas ça expliquez moi pourquoi vous les fermez ! cria-t-elle en perdant patience.

Le pauvre Kevin subit la foudre de la jeune fille et lui donna les clés, caché derrière un cendrier.

-Heu... je t'expliquerais... après que tu sois allé au toilettes dit-il alors que la jeune fille s'emparer de la clé sans le remercier et se précipité dans la pièce.

Quand elle ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, Kevin attendait patiemment devant la porte.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle

-La clé, il faut fermer les toilettes et remettre la clé derrière le cendrier parce que Joe n'arrête pas de la perdre ou de s'amuser avec...

-Ah... je vois... dit-elle en lui rendant.

Soudain, l'avion trembla, propulsant Allison sur Kevin, lui même adossé contre le mur. Joe et Rita qui s'étaient levés, tombèrent à la renverse sur les sièges, et Nick et Kate tombèrent couché sur le canapé, quand à la manager, elle eu le moins de chance puisqu'elle chuta par terre.

La voix du commandant retentit dans le micro:

-Attention, regagnez vos places, le réservoir d'essence est vide et semble être troué ! Je vais devoir me poser en urgence. Assez-vous vite et attaché votre ceinture ! s'écria-t-il alors que l'avion commençait à perdre de l'altitude.

Joe et Rita s'attachèrent en vitesse, Nick se releva et tendit la main à Kate, qui l'a prit vite en se relevant. Ils s'assirent à leur tour et s'attachèrent rapidement. Kevin et Allison, quant à eux, étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

-Vite ! Il faut retourner aux sièges ! Dit Allison paniquée.

Elle allait s'engager dans le couloirs quand une autre secousse, plus violente que la précédente, lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la fit retomber dans les bras de Kevin.

-Doucement, il faut longé les murs pour ne pas tombé dit-il calmement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Dé... désolée, dit-elle troublée par cette proximité. Elle se détacha de Kevin et se tient au mur en commençant à avancer.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Kevin n'avait jamais vu Allison perdre ses moyens devant lui. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir découvert une face caché de la jeune femme. Ils arrivèrent finalement aux sièges et s'attachèrent.

La voix du pilote retentit de nouveau.

-Nous traversons l'océan... il sera difficile de nous poser sur la terre ferme... préparez-vous !

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! On va tous mourir ! cria Joe digne d'un personnage dans un film catastrophe.

-Tu vois Kevin, je t'avais bien dit de ne pas laissé Joe regarder la télévision... en plus avec lui, il risque de mourir bruyamment... pfff ! dit Nick en regardant son frère écrire une lettre d'adieu à ses enfants inexistants.

-A mon avis, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour faire de l'humour... de plus, il n'a peut-être pas tord, nous survolons l'océan, et nous n'auront peut-être pas d'ile avant des milliers de kilomètres dit Allison en regardant sa sœur qui sangloté doucement.

Joe s'en aperçu et reprit son sérieux:

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rita, nous avons un excellent pilote ! Affirma Joe en lui lançant un sourire sur de lui. Puis il se remit à plaisanter en lui disant:

-La seule chose pour laquelle je m'inquièterais, c'est de rendre mon petit déjeuné ! Dit-il avec un regard soucieux pour son ventre.

Ça eut le mérite de faire rire Rita.

Kate quant à elle, regardait l'avion descendre... pour elle, ils ne pourraient pas survivre à une telle chute. Il n'y avait pas d'ile et l'avion descendait vraiment très vite. Nick l'a regarda un moment.

-Tu sais, Joe a raison, James est le meilleur pilote que l'on est jamais eu. Dit Nick à Kate qui acquisa sans vraiment y croire.

-Je suis sur que tu pourra savoir la fin de ce livre. N'ai pas peur... tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Kevin, quand à lui, ne savait pas comment abordé Allison. Il finit par se rappeler un film ou le héros allait mourir et ou il avouer à la fille qu'il aime... bien sur, Kevin ne l'« aimer » pas proprement parlé, mais il l'apprécié.

-Hum... Allison, l'interpela-t-il. Allison, qui regardait sa sœur sourire aux blague de Joe reporta son attention sur Kevin.

-Je... je voulais te dire que... si on meurt, se que je doute, je voulais te dire que j'ai été content de te connaître, toi, ta sœur et son amie... avoua-t-il en rosissant légèrement.

Nick regarda son frère, surpris de cette soudaine déclaration. Malheureusement pour Kevin, Allison n'était pas la « fille qui aime le héros » et lui répondit quelques chose que ni les filles, ni Kevin, et encore moins les deux autres garçons ne s'attendait:

-Et bien moi non ! Si je n'étais pas venu vous voir en concert pour faire plaisir à ma sœur, si Kate n'avait pas eu le ticket gagnant, si on avait refusé de vous accompagner... si je ne vous avez pas rencontrez, on ne seraient jamais monté dans ce jet et on n'auraient jamais eu ce problème ! S'écria-t-elle furieuse. Je...

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase que la voix du pilote retentit pour la troisième fois.

-Je viens d'apercevoir une ile à environ dix kilomètres d'ici. Je vais essayer de nous y poser. C'est notre seule chance, alors accrochez-vous bien, ça risque de secouer ! dit-il en amorçant un virage vers l'ile.

-Elle est là ! Je l'a voit ! Cria Kate folle de joie, en désignant un morceau de Terre au milieu de l'océan.

-Tu vois, tout n'est pas perdu... dit Nick en souriant à la jeune fille.

-Oui... tout n'est pas perdu.

**Fin du chapitre 4**


	6. Avis aux malheureux lecteurs

**Avis à mes malheureux lecteurs, où qu'ils soient dans le monde...**

_Je suis vraiment désolée ne n'avoir toujours pas finie d'écrire toutes mes fictions en cour, et croyez moi que j'y pense souvent ! Cependant, il me reste à l'heure d'aujourd'hui très exactement 1mois et 3 jours pour réviser mon bac (ou apprendre des leçons que je n'ai jamais lues...)._

_Tout ça pour vous dire que je reste déterminée à écrire la fin de mes fictions, et je me lance moi-même un challenge : Même si je travail cet été, je veux réussir en deux mois à finir toutes mes fictions avant d'en écrire d'autres (qui comportent plusieurs chapitres)._

_Ne désespérez pas donc de voir le fin mot de l'histoire des fictions que vous appréciez le plus dans mon répertoire ! Merci de votre patience, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
